Forced Together
by pastelpancakesauce
Summary: Ivy Shaw was a your average, everyday girl.  But she didn't want to be.  She wanted something new. Something to mix it up a little.  Will she more than she asked for?  Or will her life move on the same old way it's always had?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY OC's**

Rain. School. Sleep. Rain. School. Sleep. Rain. School. Bon Fire. Sleep. Rain. School. Sleep. Rain. I couldn't take it anymore! It was the same thing every day, every week, every month, and every single year! That pattern has been apart of my life for…let's see…EVER! You see, I've lived in Forks for a very long time. So long, that I almost forgot what sunlight was. I was sick of doing the same routine…I needed something to mix it up a little. Something to make it interesting. Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ivy Shaw and my story isn't exactly your everyday novel. In fact, if you're not into the mystical beings, romance, or ancient feuds…then this story isn't really for you. Enough of my blabbering, on with the story.


	2. Chapter 1

"So. How does Jacob plan to have a bonfire when its pouring outside?" My sister remarked, staring out the window. My sister's name is Julia. She's what you'd call easy. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all, but I just cant count how many guys she's been with. Obviously it was because she's very pretty, her hair was a glossy black, not at all frizzy or unkempt. Her skin had even tan-ish tone. Her face was well sculpted with high cheekbones, full lips, and yadda yadda. But even though we were sisters, we were never really close, we never shared secrets or gossiped or anything like that.

"He doesn't. You honestly think he thinks anything through?" I replied. Julia sighed loudly.

"Man, I was looking forward to it…" She said. I stopped looking forward to the bon fires a long time ago. We had one every week, it was nothing to get excited about. Life in Forks, Washington, wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't great either. Everyday I felt like I was just waiting to die. Some days I felt like I would never get out of that little town and lead the life I wanted. Time just kept ticking by and we were all at it's mercy.

Bored with my sister, I put my favorite rain coat on, It was a navy blue with white stars. The zipper was a nyan cat and the teeth of the zipper was a rainbow. I walked out of the house and into the pouring rain outside. I lived on the Quileute Reservation. It had an abundance of people who shared the same ancestors I had. They say we were descended by wolves…but that was obviously full of crap. I never really understood those old folk tales that Mr. Black would tell us every week since we were young. They always seemed like nonsense to me. There is one thing I did believe though, Mr. Black was probably insane. Or at least I thought he was..

"Hey Ivy!" I heard someone bellow behind me. I turned around to see Embry Call trot up next to me. Shirtless as always…not that I minded…Embry and I weren't necessarily close friends but we were kind of more than acquaintances, I thought. A lot of neutrality in my life it seems. Maybe it was because I never learned how. How to get close friends, I mean. My family never talked. Well, the occasional "How was your day?" Would pop up but other than that nothing. We were so distant that if one of them died, I'd never know. That sounds awful, but that's how it was. Truth hurts.

"Oh hey! What's up?" I asked him. Knowing him, he'd probably say he was hanging out with Quil and Jacob.

"I was just hanging with Quil and Jake." Ding! Ding! Ding! And the winner is…

"Cool. You mind if I join?" I proposed. I'd always try to hang with them. I mean what girl wouldn't love to be around good looking shirtless guys?

"Actually, we just need to borrow one of your dad's wrenches…" Embry said. Alright…fine…I could take a hint.

"Sorry, My dad sold his tools…" I lied. Hahahaha! They weren't getting that wrench now! Revenge. He sighed.

"Thanks anyway, I guess…" and with that, he was gone. Call me ignorant but you cant really say you haven't done anything like it. Strange it seems…It's easy to do bad things, but the consequences can seem to so hard to get through. Yet, to do the right thing is harder and the reward is close to nothing. I took a look at my watch. Dinner was going to be done soon, I started to head home and when I got there…surprise, surprise, silence. Bored, my eyes roamed around the room I've known all my life. Something in particular caught my eye. Our family portrait. We looked so happy. But we're not happy. Not even close. They say a picture is worth a thousand words…but not this one…this one only has one word. Lies. I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier, soon I hadn't had the strength keep them open any more and I drifted off into sleep.

_I was smiling. That's all I knew, for the first time in my life I felt happy, like I belonged. But, I was just sitting there. Smiling like an idiot. Alone. _

I felt my eyes open gently from the dream. Uneventful but a good dream, none the less. To be honest, I was a little disappointed it was over. I rubbed my tired eyes and sat up slowly. Trying to avoid the dizziness of getting up too fast. I looked around the living room. Julia was gone…I searched around for a clock. 8 o'clock. Oh darn…I was late…pity…

I did promise Jacob that I would be there. Though I don't think he really meant it. If Quil or Embry had asked me to go, I probably would've just stayed home. But, Jacob was different. There was just something about him that I was drawn to. I mean despite the fact he was good looking. He wasn't perfect, but that's what I liked most about him. He never tried to be flawless. Never tried to be something he's not. I hated to admit it but I loved the idea of a possible romance with Jacob.

Naturally, as a hormonal teenage girl, I smiled at the thought. Reluctantly, I got off the suddenly comfy couch and called out to my dad.

"Hey Dad! Can you drive me to the beach?" Here it was people. The highlight of our relationship. He walked out of his office and grabbed his keys.

"Sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked casually. Out of everyone in my family, I was closest to my Dad. He was a your usual man's man. His jaw was strong and his eyes were endearing. It was obvious that I got my looks from my dad and Julia got my mom's. Though despite that he was the closest to me, I was never truly at home with him.

We hopped in our old silver pick-up truck and headed out to the party. The ride was silent. It wasn't terribly awkward like rides with my mother had been. It was more of a strange, comforting silence. Once we'd arrived and I had gotten out of the truck, the first thing I'd noticed was a face I hadn't seen before approaching me. The girl was pretty, no doubt. In fact, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her eyes were a shocking green and they stood out the most. Her face was angled nicely and it really extenuated her well crafted cheek bones. Her hair was the soft color of French Vanilla ice cream, it was almost shoulder length and her fringe made me quickly realize that this chick was a scene queen.

"Hey." She called out as she walked closer to me. As she approached me, I realized that she was a great deal taller than I was. Her body was slender and proportioned nicely. Again I felt rather envious of her.

"Hey. Who are you?" I asked bluntly, feeling my eyebrow rising quizzically. If anything, I got to the point quickly. Her lips formed a slight smile.

" Leslie Reo. I'm what you'd call a foreign exchange student. And you are?" I knew she meant well, but, I've decided that I don't like her much. So…I wasn't going to make her life any easier. However, at the moment, I was curious.

"Ivy Shaw. Where you from?" I questioned "You don't really look like you're from here." I wasn't just saying that either. She looked too high-maintenance to be from Forks. She looked like she caught my drift but she didn't seem bothered at all by it. Of course this only intrigued me more.

"I'm from New York City." She replied with a sad smile, but she quickly rebounded. "I'm guessing you're from around here." What the hell did she think? I'm a freaking Native American girl surrounded by a ton of other Native American people. No wonder I thought she was high maintenance, she's from New York…it was like the trend over there.

"Well, hope you learn fast Princess, otherwise…you wont last long here." That being said. I walked away to roast a marshmallow. I left her baffled. My mission was accomplished. I had a tendency to confuse the hell out of people…even when I hadn't meant to. I don't really know if it's a flaw or virtue.

A couple minutes later, Princess had gotten out a guitar and prepared to "dazzle" us with musical charm. She started the first few chords, in which I recognized was Lucky, by Colbie Calliet and Jason Mraz (sp?). Jacob started singing. _My _Jacob was singing. With her. I couldn't help but glare at her, its official I hated her. She's stolen the one thing I'd asked for. Could I not have anything? In my immature rage, I threw a marshmallow at her.

12:15 am. I had Julia drive me home. We sat in an awkward hush, listening to music my sister had playing on the radio. Normally, I'd lose myself in the songs but tonight my mind was elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

I cannot believe that Julia was dragging me along to go cliff diving with those idiots. She didn't even jump anyways… We drove up to the diving site, when I got out of the car, I could see Princess sleeping against Embry. Julia trotted ahead of me.

"Hey Jake, Quil, and Embry!" I could just sense their enthusiasm. I heard a bunch of muffled grunts and sighs.

"Oh…hey Julia…" Obviously, you could tell she wasn't liked much. She was the exact stereotype of a teenage girl.

"I take it the new girl didn't get much sleep last night…?" I asked. Acid dripping from my voice. I thought I'd intended it as a joke, but deep inside, I really believed she slept with Jacob. I saw her flinch a little in her sleep.

"What of it?" Jacob retorted. I shot daggers at him. Princess shot up after that comment. For a second, I thought I could see steam coming from her ears. Her face turning ten shades of red.

"FUCK YOU!" she roared, her voice thundering. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I DON'T LIKE JACOB, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT. I KNEW HIM BACK WHEN HE THOUGHT POKEMON WERE REAL. SO YOU CAN EITHER WALK YOUR HAPPY ASS HOME, OR SUCK IT UP AND GET THE _FUCK _OVER YOURSELF YOU EGOCENTRIC COW!" She was gasping for breath, staring at me, waiting for me explode back at her. But no matter, how serious a situation was…I could never keep a solemn composure. So…I started laughing. I laughed so vigorously, my insides began to ache. Tears came to my eyes. I swear that I had been giggling for a good two minutes nonstop, soon after I found myself wheezing.

I wiped my eyes, finally regaining a bit of my cool. Not that I had much before…but you get the idea.

"Alright." I giggled once more. "Let's jump." I started stripping down to bathing suit. I pulled my tank top over my head. I could hear Leslie sigh faintly to herself…freak…

"Wait wait _wait!_" Quil shouted, looking frantically between Leslie and I. He was waving his arms around like a mad man. I couldn't help but wonder if this guy had any sense of dignity.

"What?" I asked, as I stripped off my shorts. Nope…I didn't think he did.

"What about my cat fight?" He pouted. Bottom lip poking out and all. Leslie chuckled a bit.

"You've got Jake, right there." She grinned. I restrained myself from laughing. It was actually really hard not to like this girl.

"So…who's going first?" I asked stretching my arms. I already assumed that Princess wasn't going to jump. She's from the city…so lack of cliff diving experience. Cliff diving was one of the best experiences you could have. The thrill and adrenaline really made you feel incredible.

"I think Leslie should go first, seeing as she's the new girl." Jacob suggested, smiling that arrogant smile he had. It was obvious Leslie didn't want to jump, she looked terrified at the thought of jumping off a cliff into slightly rough water. I couldn't see why…I mean there was only the risk of hitting your head on the rock.

"Please no…" Princess stuttered out. Embry stepped in.

"Guys, she doesn't want to do it." He said. He stood in front of her as if he'd actually made a difference. To be realistic…Embry didn't stand a chance against Jacob and Quil. Embry was tall…but awfully thin. He had muscles and a six pack…but it doesn't really count if you're skinny.

Jacob and Quil started walking towards Embry and I saw his muscles tense up. He knew he was no match for them. Just before they could get to them, I rolled my eyes and pulled their long hair. Bringing their heads down to my level. And considering I was only four foot nine…that was quite a ways down.

"She said she didn't want to go. Leave her alone." I threatened. I chuckled at their begging yeses and groans of pain. Finally after a moment of…_fun…_well…it was fun for me. I let them go. I slowly walked up to Leslie and threw my arms around her.

"We're going to be great friends!" I exclaimed. Clearly making fun of Julia, who surprisingly kept herself quiet throughout our little get together. She was probably uneasy at the cliff's elevation. Julia was deathly afraid of heights. She's never been on a Ferris Wheel and she closes her eyes when we drive along a bridge or hill. Which is incredibly frightening for me because she's the one driving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since that day. Leslie and I have been best friends. I learned that she isn't as high maintenance as I thought, maybe not everyone from the city was all that bad. I learned that the reason she had come to Forks, was to cope with her mother's death. I felt kind of bad for giving her a hard time. Quil even calls us the dangerous duo, because we manage to make their lives a living hell. Unfortunately though, she found out about my feelings for Jacob. That was especially awkward…more for me than her. We were quite different…she was usually kind and even though she hates to admit it…she's really rather shy. The guys love having her around…which makes me feel a bit jealous inside because well…some might consider me…rather abrasive. Now that we're friends, I get to spend a lot more time with Jacob. He still doesn't find me attractive at all, as far as I knew. He never looks at me twice. Princess has offered to ask him about me several times…but I just cant bring myself to let her. I'll get over Jacob eventually…I always do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could you do this to me?" My father screamed fighting back tears. "I loved you!" My mother was sobbing and hiding her face in shame.

"How was I supposed to know that?" She shrieked back. "We hardly ever talk anymore!" She collapsed and cried even harder. I could hear them from my room. I cant stand the sound of my mother weeping. I could feel the pain my father was going through. I couldn't just sit here and take it anymore…I opened my door. I saw my father heading out the door.

"Daddy! Please don't leave!" I couldn't battle the tears any more. Tears streamed down my face. I felt like a helpless child. He stopped in his tracks. He turned around to look at me. He felt betrayed. I could tell by just looking in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I cant be here anymore." He said blatantly. I could feel my heart break in two.

"No. I'll be better! I'll do anything!" I bawled. A single tear shed down his weary face.

He turned away from me and walked out the door and drove away. I broke down into hysterics. My mother held me in her arms. Whispering begging sorry's into my ear. Julia had come out of her room, her face streaked from dried tears. New ones developing in her eyes. She threw her arms around us. I didn't want two addresses. I don't want my mom to have to change her last name! Couldn't we work it out? Couldn't we be a family.

I should've been better! I should've been nicer! We wouldn't be like this if wasn't so horrible! Why did I have to go and ruin everything? I've destroyed my family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ L ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, I woke up thinking that it had all been a dream. I jumped out of bed, searching everywhere for my dad. His truck was gone. He was nowhere to be found. It was just wishful thinking. I couldn't look at my mother without wanting to cry again. Julia was handling the situation even worse than I did. She didn't speak to anyone. She just sat there…hardly ever moved. I remember not leaving the house for days. Finally the phone rang. My mom answered it praying it was my dad.

"Hello?" She answered sadly. Julia and I stared at her…dying to hear from our father. My mother sincerely regretted betraying Dad. But it just wasn't enough. She started sobbing on the phone, she hung it up weakly.

"He filed the divorce papers…" She squeaked out. At that point, I ran out the door and sprinted down the street. Water streaking my already stained face. I ran away from everything. The noise. The pain. The tears. My mother's betrayal. My Dad's broken heart. My sister Julia's silence. This pain was painful. Almost too painful to bear. I was angry that my dad left me behind. Angry that my mom would betray him in the first place. Angry that nothing was the same anymore. We may had not been happy before, but anything was better than the feeling I felt right now. I vowed that day, that I would never let love destroy me like it has my family.

**(In case you guys didn't get it. I used Pink's song: Family Portrait for reference and inspiration for the family scene. Tell me how I did!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

_**In case you haven't read Neonwafflesauce's story, you should! It's called Truth be Told. We are sister accounts! So our stories kind of fit together. And if you don't like the crap I'm writing. Then check hers out! So yeah…eat fruit, use the buddy system, just say no, stay in school. Have a good day!**_

"_I cant wait to see you again." My mother would whisper on the phone. "I love you." She would hang up the phone. I would listen in from the living room. Trying to convince myself that she was talking to my dad or some relative. _

I really should of seen it coming. The clues were right in front of me…but I just wouldn't believe them.

"_I'm trying…I really am."_ _Mom pleaded. Who was she talking to? No matter how hard I'd try, I could never hear the voice on the other end. It was probably her boss or something. _

I played it as cool as I could. I didn't even tell Leslie what had happened. I felt ashamed to have a family that was so…broken. Leslie didn't have her mother, but she had a father that loved her and would never leave her.

"_Who were you talking to?" My father asked my mother one day. She nervously pushed the hair out of her face, as she would do when uneasy. _

_She would stutter out: "Oh…Just my boss, about some paperwork." My father looked at her suspiciously, nodded and headed off to work. I sighed but didn't do a thing about it. I was afraid to. _

It's been days…and still no word from Dad. I tried calling him, but no luck. I did my best to hide my pain. Ignoring the concerned questions Leslie would shoot at me. As far as she knew, Dad was on some long fishing trip. In order to change the subject…I decided to talk about how stupid Jacob was.

"Jacob is so stupid. I mean…like…really stupid." I rambled on one day. I was lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. But no matter how stupid he was…he could really make my heart skip a beat whenever he flashed that stupid smile of his.

"You know, I could talk to him for you if you want…" Leslie suggested. This really set me off. There was no way in hell that Jacob could know that I like him! He could never like me! And because…I'm emotionally unstable…

"HELL TO THE NO!" I roared. Feeling my face grow hot with anger…and embarrassment. I sat straight up on my bed. What kind of suggestion was that anyway? I'm socially awkward enough as it is…I don't need Jacob thinking I'm more a freak than I already was.

"Alright! Alright! I wont talk to him!" She laughed. She then sighed.

"You think Embry likes me, right?" Leslie asked…_again._ Embry was her favorite subject. It annoyed the hell out of me…but she had come to be my best friend, so I put up with it. _It was Embry this, Embry that. Don't you think Embry is just the cutest. He's so sweet. Wasn't he just adorable today?_

And each time…I would suck it up and say…with so much enthusiasm: "Oh absolutely!" or "Yeah…he's a keeper." That was just how great of a friend I was. Even though…I had like one. Well…I was pretty friendly with Seth Clearwater. He was nice enough…and cute too. I apologize…I'm getting pretty off track.

"Unless he just happens to like to stare at blonde chicks from New York, I'm pretty sure he likes you." I stated bluntly. How cliché, the pretty blonde girl gets the cute guy she likes to like her back. It just wasn't fair! My looks paled in comparison to Leslie's. I wasn't ugly…but I wasn't pretty enough. Leslie was the sweet, beautiful Cinderella…and I was just the evil "step-sister".

She giggled at this. "You really think so?" She smiled to herself. I nodded. So not fair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, we were both sound asleep. Or at least I was. I awoke to a loud: " FUCK!" Of course it was Leslie…leave it to her get herself hurt. She probably stubbed her toe or something on the way to the bathroom. Brushing it off, I lied back down. Closing my eyes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know how I thought Leslie stubbed her toe? Well, that's not what actually went down. She snuck…okay well, fell out of the window…and her and Embry proclaimed their oh so perfect love for each other. I'm happy for her, I really am. But it kind of sickens me to see such a _perfect _relationship. Maybe it was because, I wanted that for myself. I fought the feeling though…fairy tales were for princesses not for the peasants. Damn…I need to stop using Disney for my analogies.

Because she had been spending most of her time with Embry, we didn't hang out as much as we'd like. Because of her, I learned how to be more social. I even started hanging out with Seth Clearwater a bit more.

"So your sister's kind of a freak." Seth said when we were walking to the cliff diving area. I chuckled.

"She's not so ba-Yeah…I know, but she can be…she is…she's really good at…" I rambled on. Socializing wasn't one of my strong points. The only thing I was good for was insulting people. He must think I'm an idiot. To my surprise, he laughed. I just hope he wasn't making fun of me…

"Don't worry, my sisters weird too. But the exact opposite of yours." He explained. I smiled, it was really easy to talk to Seth…When I was with him, I didn't think about my problems at home, Jacob, or how Leslie's been ignoring me. I bit my lip, trying to strike up another topic.

"You know…You've got really pretty eyes." He blurted out. When he had realized what he said, his face was crimson with embarrassment. I was sure mine was doing the same, because a rush of heat filled my cheeks. What do I say to that?

"Thanks, you too!" the words came out in a rushed sputter. Was this really happening to me? It was nothing, it meant nothing at all.

"Have you ever been cliff diving before?" I inquired quickly, wanting to change the subject. I walked in front of him and turned to face him.

"Leah took me with her when she would go with Sam. But, she would never let me jump." I cocked my head to the side. Genuinely curious.

"Whose Sam?" I asked. Still walking backwards, subconsciously praying that I don't trip over something. I could see a small smile playing on his lips. I'm not going to lie…it reminded me of bit of Jacob.

"He's the guy, my sisters in _love_ with." He joked. "I personally think he's a bit creepy." I nodded.

Finally after a long treacherous walk up hill to the cliff. We made it to our friends in one piece. And I didn't fall down once! Today was the day we'd convince Leslie to jump. It would be difficult. I would freaking throw her off the cliff, just to prove a point that it's not that bad and she should stop being a pansy.

"No! No! No! Why the hell would I want to jump off a cliff to my watery death?" Leslie fought back. Quil tried to reason with her and tell her it wasn't dangerous. I couldn't help but glance at Seth every once in a while. I soon came to realize that he was gorgeous. In the face and I wanted to pour water on his abs and swim in the creases. I restrained myself from drooling…well as much as I could anyway.

"Aww Come on, Leslie! It's easy, just run and jump." Jacob attempted to convince Princess to jump. But she was resistant. I knew that if Embry told her to jump, she would do it, no questions asked. But of course, perfect little Embry would _never _ask her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Leave her alone guys, she doesn't want to jump!" He said defending her, causing her to smile joyfully at her, as she would say, "Prince in Shining Armor".

"Hey Princess! Man up and jump." I demanded. If those New York girls were so badass then how come one just cant jump off of a cliff. It was her last month here, she might as well make her time useful. She shot me a playful glare and I smiled back.

I knew exactly how I was going to get her to jump…

_To be continued…._

**I just love cliffhangers….ironic how this one involves a cliff. Sorry, it's so short, and awkward "romance scene". I have low relationship experience…don't really know what I'm doing. Any ideas on how to improve it? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: By now, if you've been reading my story, then you probably realize that I **_**still**_** don't own Twilight…its really a shame. I would be caking off that stuff. But anyway, I don't own anything! Oh and reading NeonWaffleSauce's story! It's terrific…and she updates more frequently than I do. So yeah. **

"Leslie, I swear to god, if you do not jump off this cliff right now, I will throw that damn guitar off it." I threatened. Her eyes widened. She knew that I did not play. I never really thought of how insane how conversation was.

"You wouldn't dare!" She said fearfully. I could feel a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth. Her guitar was the most important thing to her, well next to Embry. I sprinted to her car, just barely beating her there. I grabbed her guitar and held it over the edge. Seth was snickering over by Quil and Jake. None of them made an attempt to stop me. They wanted Leslie to jump as much as I did.

"Ivy…She really doesn't want to jump…" Embry piped up. I shot him the death glare that stabbed his eyes like a thousand daggers. He backed up a little. "I think it should be her-"

"I'll do it…" Leslie interrupted reluctantly. I smiled happily at her and she rolled her eyes at me. I finally put the guitar back in the car. Secretly proud of myself for being so damn clever. Leslie started stripping down to her bikini…with all the guy's eyes on her…especially Embry. Julia and I both grimaced at their immature demeanors. Julia hated that Leslie got more attention…I just thought the guys were perverted and gross.

"I really hate you…" She mumbled to me over and over again. I couldn't help but giggle at her misery. She finally got ready to jump. "Do I really have to?" she asked. I nodded and tried to give her an encouraging grin. She sighed and starting running to the edge.

"I cant believe I'm doing THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" She yelled as she jumped off the cliff. We all applauded her as she hit the water. Embry looked positively petrified. I shrugged and got ready to jump as well. I beamed as I ran towards the drop off.

"WHOOOO!" I hollered as I plunged into the cool waters of the river. Cliff diving was always a great rush. It made my boring life seem exciting and dangerous. I swam up to the surface of the water, looking around for Princess.

"I am NEVER doing that again! I will kill you before I do that again!" She shouted. She started cracking up as she crawled onto the shore. She lied down facing the sky and followed suit.

"Oh shut up! You had fun!" I argued, chuckling in between. She scowled at me lightheartedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, the sun started to set and we were on our way home. Julia had left earlier, so I had no ride home. Leslie made Jacob offer, but I turned them down, not wanting to be a bother. Seth had offered to walk with me.

"You shouldn't be walking home by yourself!" He persuaded. "You're a girl…and it's night time…" I laughed at him.

"What would _you_ do if someone attacked me?" I teased. I was getting good at this conversation thing. His brown eyes sparked up. My knees weakened a bit. Seth was really starting to grow on me. Of course…I still had some feelings for Jacob, I still liked the way he smiled and his cocky personality. I hoped that if I kept bonding with Seth, I would forget about Jacob.

"Way to raise my self-confidence…" He said sarcastically. I sighed blissfully. I usually don't get to say things like this but, today was almost perfect. I gotten Leslie to jump off of a cliff…that sounds bad, but anyway, I got to hang out with Seth, it was like…every stereotypical teenager girls' dream. I tried to bring up another thing to talk about…but I couldn't. We walked the rest of the way, in an odd but comfortable silence. When we got to my front porch, we didn't really have to worry about my dad watching us from inside.

"So…I guess I'll see you later…" He said, looking away from me. Then in a rush, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. My face burned as the blood rushed to my cheeks. I ran inside and slammed the door. Leaving Seth dumbfounded.

"HOLY HELL!" I howled. What the hell did I just do? I barely talked to guys…let alone kiss one.

"IVY MAY, HOW DARE YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!" My mother yelled at me. I covered my mouth in shock. Oops.

"Sorry…sorry…" I mumbled as I passed my mother. I tried being less difficult around my mom. She had enough going on with the divorce. She shook her head at me and I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a long time since I actually felt content with my life. Even before my parents divorced, I was never happy. I missed my dad but I felt like my life was changing for the better. I lied there on my bed, looking up at my ceiling. Contemplating the events of today.

_Knock Knock_

I jumped up at the noise to see Julia standing in my doorway. I groaned to myself and faked a smile.

"So…Who's the _lucky_ guy." She poked fun at me. I smiled slightly. I looked back at her, expecting her to talk about her many amazing boyfriends. She took notice, and her face grew solemn.

"I know…I know you think that I'm conceited…" She confided in me. "But…I'm really just…scared." A sad chuckle escaped her lips. She came over and sat beside me. I remained quiet. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"It's all fake…the confidence, I mean." She confessed. _I wouldn't necessarily say confidence…I'd say the insolent sluttiness… _I thought to myself, I didn't dare say it aloud. She was trying to bond with me. It was a breakthrough, I wasn't going to ruin it.

"I don't understand. You're pretty, your personality has some faults…but we all do…" I said, trying to comfort her. My sister wasn't the type of person I'd like if weren't related. But since we were…I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Everyone hates me!" She cried out. I patted her back awkwardly. "That's why I wear those stupid clothes…so people would focus on my looks rather than my awful personality!" Tears dripping from her eyes. Finally, I realized something…My sister was just insecure, inside she had a good heart she just didn't know how to express it…kind of like me. A lot like me actually. Without thinking…I hugged her.

"They don't hate _you! _They just hate the way you act sometimes!" I could feel her wiping some tears from her face. She sobbed once more into my shoulder before answering me.

"Thank you…but you're wrong. Your friend hates me…" She chirped. She was a natural Sherlock. I pulled her away from me and looked her dead in the eye.

"Because you constantly find ways to flirt with her boyfriend. Leslies very fond of him…obsessive actually." I put harshly. She looked down at her feet in shame. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"I do that…to make me feel better about myself. When I do it, I don't care about Leslie too much." She was still looking at her toes. At least, she was honest. My sister wasn't a bad person…she just wanted people to like her and she didn't know how to make that happen. In just a short, emotional conversation, I learned who my sister really was. I gave her another hug.

"Just…try to be considerate next time?" I suggested. Smiling as I said it. I felt as though we had grown so much closer since our talk. We talked more and shared more. We were starting to actually act like sisters. It was amazing how in as little as a couple months, my life could change so little yet so drastically at the same time. I was somehow happier…Sure, my family life would never be complete, but I still had hope that by some miracle would occur and make everything just wonderful. As glorious as the thought was, I knew my family would never be together again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ivy! Ivy! Your father's on the phone!" Mom exclaimed breathlessly. At first, I'd thought that I had imagined it, but I quickly hopped out of the chair and grabbed the phone.

"Hello! Dad?" I said, holding the phone against my ear tightly. To hear his voice again…I could almost die.

"Sweetheart? Is that you?" He asked with a sad chuckle in between. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah…It's me. How are you? Are you okay? Where are you? Are you coming home? Are you safe? What have you been doing?" I loaded his poor ears with questions. Questions that had been ringing in my head since day one. He laughed heartily. His rough voice making itself known in the sound.

"I'm good. Yes? Seattle. I'm safe. Thinking." He answered slowly, I imagine trying to remember all the questions. I smiled again, but it faded quickly. My mother watched me with watery eyes, only a few feet away. Julia watched me intensely from the table.

"Are you coming home?" I asked again…hesitantly this time. I could hear the sorrowful gulp in his throat. I let out a quivering breath. Before he said anything, I knew the answer.

"No…I, uh, found a decent apartment here. You can come visit anytime you wish though." He said with shaky words. I let a single drop run down my cheek.

"Oh, well, that's okay then…as long as I get to see you, I suppose…" I lied, trying to sound as cheery as possible. He could tell though, he wasn't a stupid man, though sometimes I wished he was.

"I really am sorry sweetheart…" He sniffed then let out a breath. "Let me talk to your sister." I handed the phone to my sister, who eagerly accepted it. I sat back down at the table, picking at my breakfast. I attempted to listen to Julia's conversation, but it was impossible when you could only hear one side.

"I love you too." I heard Julia say when I snapped back into reality. She hung up the phone and our dad was suddenly far away again. She sat back down and continued eating her food as if nothing really happened. But she turned to Mom.

"When can we go visit Dad?" She inquired . I looked up at my Mom too. She thought for a moment.

"How about this weekend? I have work off…I could drive you there!" She proposed with half fake half genuine happy tone. Julia and I grinned at each other. It felt like it had been years since we'd seen our dad, even though it was only about a month. I could tell that my mother truly regretted cheating on him and that she still loved him. She just didn't feel like he loved her. I understood what she was feeling although…I didn't think I would betray someone I had loved. Everything seemed okay now. I had become more social, had a budding relationship…or at least in my head, and I get to see my dad. Perhaps…my life was really changing for the better.

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think! Sorry if you didn't like it! Any ideas? Tell me in the reviews! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Hoped you liked my last chapter! Sorry if you didn't…anyways…if you haven't already, check out my friend, NeonWaffleSauce's, story! It's fantastic! Oh and I don't own Twilight…obviously. Enjoy…or not, it's your choice really! ^.^**

"WHAT?" Julia fumed. "What do you mean we're not going to Seattle!" It was Leslies last weekend in La Push and I wasn't going to miss it for the world. We can visit Dad anytime, but I would only see Leslie like once in a couple years.

"It's Leslie's last weekend! We can go next weekend!" I persisted, trying to get her to understand was never an easy task. I wanted to see my dad too, but he could wait. I also got to see Seth at the little party. I smiled a bit to myself and blushing a little too. Ever since…I sexually assaulted him…well, I kissed him on the cheek…I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was terrified he didn't feel the same way, so I kept my feelings to myself.

"Ugh!" Julia shrieked and ran upstairs to her room. I rolled my eyes. She tried to act differently…but her former self got the best of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got to the beach, I was immediately focused on Seth. I saw no one else, just him. Call me a freak, but he was so damn gorgeous…His rippled chest, that adorably perfect smile, his shoulder length shiny black hair, his flawless russet skin, and those eyes. His sweet, kind, almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes. He had me completely hypnotized. And it broke my heart to think that he probably saw me as nothing more than plain old Ivy Shaw.

"Hey Ivy!" He greeted with a smile playing on his perfect lips…I mean just normal…Seth-y lips. I beamed back at him and subconsciously fix my hair.

"Hey!" I said back. My heart was beating out of my chest, my knees were weak, I was in a daze. I have no idea what was going on but…I liked it. It seemed as though Seth could make me feel so vulnerable and he didn't even have to do anything at all. I was really pathetic. I wonder if he knows what he did to me.

"Are…you okay?" He asked with frank concern on his face. He was so thoughtful. _Okay, Ivy…Don't say anything stupid…_ I warned myself. When I finally got a hold of myself, I straightened up.

"Yeah fine…Got up too fast." I said with a chuckle. _Good job Ivy! Why, thank you Ivy! Oh dear god I'm psychotic…_I thought to myself. I hope he didn't notice how I kept glancing his way as I struggled to focus on Leslie's going away party.

"Where's Julia?" I heard Leslie ask. I turned my attention from Seth to see what was going on. Quil had his long black hair braided with ribbons and all. I tried to sustain my giggles, but failed.

"She over…" Quil pointed and stopped abruptly. His mouth had drop and he stood aghast. I looked over to see what he was looking at…_Oh dear god…Dammit Julia! _She was wearing a skin tight "sundress" although it looked more like a strapless shirt. Her string bikini showing…and not covering very well. I was mentally shouting at her to cover her cleavage. My sister was absolutely ridiculous…I covered my eyes…not wanting to witness what would happen next.

I peeked through my fingers to look back at Leslie. Who was glowing red with rage. She pulled her long hair into a messy up-do. As she took her earrings out, a vein was throbbing on her forehead. She started storming towards Julia, Jacob tried to stop her. He restrained her in his arms. Because none of us else would dare get in her way.

"Get the hell out of my way, Jacob!" She almost shouted, the vehement anger spilling from her mouth. Somehow, she managed to wriggle her way out of his grasp. He tried to grab her again. But in her fit, she cocked back and punched him right in the nose. I could hear the nerve wrenching crack and see the blood spilling from it. Leslie brushed past him, ignoring his groans of pain. Fortunately, Quil rushed up to him with a cloth.

"Hey Julia…" You could hear the hatred seething from her usually joyous voice. "You _do _realize that you're half-ass flashing my boyfriend, right?" My idiot of a relative just laughed and rolled her eyes at her. Then focused her attention back on Embry. She only did it because she was mad that we didn't go and visit Dad. She was taking it out on poor lovesick Leslie. Leslie clutched Julia's long wavy hair and swung her off of the log. She then pinned her to the ground, her knees on Julia's shoulders. Seth and I just watched in utter shock. Julia was trying to fight back…by scratching and kicking when she could. The furious Leslie then began vigorously punching her left jaw. Luckily, none of us heard a snap. Julia finally managed to push Leslie off of her and then ran for her car. Leslie scrambled up and tackled her again. All of us had our eyes wide and mouths gaping open. What the hell was going on was probably the most common thought running through out heads.

"Leslie! Stop!" Embry wrapped his arms around Leslie, if anyone could calm her down…it was him. He tugged her off of Julia, who was sobbing and bleeding heavily from a gash that Leslie caused. I jumped up and stole the cloth Jacob was using wrapped it around to stop the blood. As I tended to Julia, I still listened to what was going on with Leslie.

She was thrashing around until Embry pulled her close and looked her in the eyes. He held her close, quietly shushing her and soothing her anger. Suddenly, Leslie began to weep into

Embry's chest. It killed me to see her so sad…but at least she had Embry there for her.

Soon enough, he began rocking her in his arms, holding her close as she sobbed. Has everyone completely forgotten about Julia? I know she was annoying…but Leslie did attempt to kill her! Finally, I managed to stop the bleeding on Julia's forehead. I sighed in relief. Seth had walked next to me, helping me with Julia.

"Your friends are like the soap operas my mom watches." He humored. I smiled sweetly at him, hoping he'd see how I felt.

**Seth P.O.V**

I loved the way she smiled at me. The way her beautiful, full, rosy, lips moved made my heart melt. I sound pretty gay…but I couldn't help how she made me feel. After a few minutes, I finally noticed that we had been gazing at each other for what felt like forever. I chuckled at bit, trying to think of something funny to say that would allow me to hear that perfect melodious giggle.

"Um…I think I should take Julia home." She insisted quietly. She was so caring and devoted to her sister. Made me feel horrible for how I acted towards mine. I didn't even treat Leah that bad anyway!

"Can I come?" I asked…well more like begged. She flashed me her wonderful grin again and nodded eagerly. We hopped into Julia's car and drove to Ivy's house. Ivy explained to her mother what happened. I couldn't help but think about how smooth and velvety Ivy's voice was. I took a breath of relief when we heard that her mother wouldn't be pressing charges. Ivy hugged her mother bye and drove back to the beach, she parked the car and we just sat there. Neither of us bothering to join the others.

"Seth?" She piped up. I looked over at her, loving the way the moonlight hit her tan skin. She looked down at her legs. Her eyelashes were like feather dusters when the brushed against her cheek. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I leaned down until I was inches away from her face. Her lips barely grazing mine. Finally hit full force unto each others', moving together as one. As embarrassing as it sounds, this was my first kiss. Ever. I'm pretty sure I wasn't doing a good job but the kiss was extremely enjoyable for me. After a while, we pulled away from each other.

"I am so sorry." I said apologetically but a bit dazed at the same time. We both weren't looking at each other, just staring out the front window.

"It's okay…" She cheeped out. After a minute, I looked back at her face. Noticing the cute blush that engulfed her face. She looked at me, her eyes wide. Then she smiled a small but gorgeous smile. Lean over and lightly pressed her lips against mine once more, this time, the kiss was softer…more gentle. In this little kiss, I could tell her lips tasted like strawberry candy and her breath was minty with hints of sweet berries. She pulled away, much to my disappointment, and bit her lip. She breathed heavily once and opened the car door. She started walking back over to our friends and sat down next to Leslie. I followed suit. We walked up to Leslie and Quil fighting over some bet they made.

"This is going to be funny!" Embry said smiling slightly, then all of a sudden he shuddered

"Doesn't seem like you think so…" Ivy chimed in with a smirk. Another thing I liked about her. She never seemed to question herself twice. If she wanted to do something, she would do it. I looked back over to Leslie, Jacob, and Quil. Jacob was pinning Leslie down on the ground, while Quil was standing over her. She was squirming around trying to escape.

"Quil! Don't you dare!" Leslie snarled through bared teeth, her eyes flashing. I had to admit, a mad Leslie was a very, very, very scary Leslie. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt a small hand slip into mine. I turned my head to see Ivy smirk happily at me. I don't really remember what happened the rest of that night. I was too withdrawn in Ivy. I do remember hearing Leslie sing in the background.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else._

I saw nothing but Ivy. Heard nothing but Ivy. Felt nothing but Ivy. I became enraptured with her very presence. She was bold. She was brutally honest. She was blunt. But at the same time, she was sweet. She was shy. She was the kindest girl I've ever seen.

_I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

I couldn't believe that I actually went through life without her at one point. I cant believe that I never noticed how amazing she really was.

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved_

I decided that I would forgive myself for not seeing her before. But from this day forward, I promised that I would never ignore her again. Never hurt her. Never let anyone else hurt her.

_Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want_ I promised that I would never go a day without thinking about her. I would never go a day without hearing her voice at least once.

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she fallsTap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautifulI don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be loved_."

That's when I realized that I didn't just _like_ Ivy. I had fallen head over heels in love with her. There is nothing. Nothing at all that could ever come between us and change how I feel about her.

**Hope you guys liked it! Again...not many friends...and that means not many boyfriends, so how did I do on the "romantic" scenes. I love your feedback! I really do. I do not own "She Will Be Loved". Maroon Five does. You should listen to them, they're pretty dang good...k, bai!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi there! How are you? Hope you enjoyed last chapter, hope you enjoy this one! Although, it would be awesome to own Twilight, I don't. Have fun! Remember…It's not illegal if no one sees you!**

**Ivy P.O.V**

Seth Clearwater. Although I have never experienced something like this before, I knew what I was feeling was real. I was incurably in love with him. I used to laugh at the girls who proclaimed that they were _in love _with their significant other. I thought that it was just a trend among teenagers who were just in love with the idea of love. Although this fad was more popular amongst the angst ridden teens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leslie…" I said sadly. I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to lose the best friend I had. "I'm really going to miss you…" I pulled away from her.

"I'm going to miss you too…" She gloomily smiled. I hugged her one last time before letting Embry say his goodbyes. Embry was going to be the one to take Leslie to the airport, I had to admit, that when they first started dating, I didn't think it would last too long. But when I see them look at each other, I could tell what they their love was strong. I watched them as they kissed and held each other close. Whispering their goodbyes to each other. I looked at the ground awkwardly, trying not to be creepy. And soon, Embry and Leslie were driving off to the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Seth P.O.V**

She lied beneath me. Her cheeks flushed red. Her soft lips moving passionately against mine. The way we were kissing was completely different from our usual little pecks, this was more erotic, more romantic than any other kiss. The distance closed between us and I could smell the perfume she was wearing. The smell intoxicated me, it was sweet vanilla, it drove me insane. I started to kiss the nape of her neck, moving along her jaw line. Her scent flourishing around me. I was interrupted when she jolted up.

"I…think…I think you should go…" She stuttered out. We were supposed to be studying but…we got a little distracted. Her cheeks were a glowing crimson. I'm sure mine were too. She looked stunning, it really took my breath away. Her hair was down, bits of it falling in front of her face. I ran a hand through her hair, giving me a better view of her face. She was staring at the floor, her blue eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry…Ivy…" I whispered. She turned her head towards me. She smiled weakly. She looked down again, embarrassed.

"You…don't have to be…It's just getting late…" She said rapidly, her voice uneven with each word. I understood what she was feeling. She was frightened, neither of us really knew what we were doing…but it felt natural when we were together.

"Please…We'll stop when you say so…just, let me try…something." I said looking into her flawless blue eyes. She considered it a little bit. She nodded her head hesitantly. I've never seen Ivy so vulnerable…Was I wrong to take advantage of her?

I leaned over and kissed her softly again. I placed my hand on her waist. She grew tense, I stroked her cheek to relax her.

"I'm sorry! I..I..I cant do this. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." She squeaked out all in one breath. "I'll walk you out…I'm really sorry." She stood up and opened her door. I let out a sigh, grabbed my book bag, and followed her out. I really messed up.

When we were out on the porch, we stood there in an awkward silence. She had one hand holding on to the other arm's elbow. She was wearing a loose light gray t-shirt, and dark denim shorts. As usual, she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Seth…I feel like I ruined everything…" She sympathized. I flashed a sorry grin. I had to bend down to kiss her forehead to reassure her.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, chuckling a bit. "I shouldn't of even tried anything…" I really meant it too. But…I cant help it that I'm a hormonally raging teenager. She shocked me when her lips attacked mine. We kissed lovingly, at least for a good minute. She nuzzled her head into my neck, resting it there for a while. I held her, embracing her warmth. Her mom opened the door and "cleared" her throat. Ivy laughed that cute little laugh and I let her go…much to my distain.

She stepped back inside, waving to me from the window. I shared a coy smile with her, and started to head home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ivy P.O.V**

It's been a couple months since Leslie left for New York. I was extremely lonely. I mean, I had Seth, but I needed a girl who I could confide in again. I could talk to Leslie about anything…but not Seth. Unfortunately, I just couldn't bring myself to trust him with _everything_. By everything…I mean my _purity_. I tried to let him, but I was just too damn petrified to. I was such a loser. He said it was okay…but I knew he really wanted more than I was giving him. I miss Leslie…

Finally, God had given me a miracle. My heart started racing, my breath quickening. The house next to mine was for sale! I immediately called Leslie.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" the words shooting out of my mouth. I heard her very familiar laugh and couldn't stifle my own smile.

"Calm down. What is it?" She asked, I could practically hear the grin on her face. But I didn't care. I started jumping up and down.

"You're not going to believe this!" I was too excited to get the point across. I took deep long breaths. "There's a house for sale! Next to my house!" I basically screamed over the phone, earning a few stares from passersby's. I gave them a glare and they walked on.

"Are you serious?" She shouted in disbelief. I could just imagine her jumping for joy in the living room of her apartment. Her dad watching with a slight concern that his daughter may be an idiot. They had been looking to buy a house here but there was never any for sale. "Dad! She found a house!" She yelled. I hung up the phone and started to dance on the sidewalk. While chanting: "Leslie's moving next to me! Leslie's moving next to me!" My dance consisted of the cabbage patch, a couple of turns with my hips. To my shock, I felt a couple of large hands wrap around my waist.

"If you start dancing like that every time a friend moves in…I'll start booking flights" A voice only I knew so well flirted. Seth. I smiled teasingly and turned around to face him.

"Is that so? Too bad for you! I don't have any other friends!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled and held me closer. He literally had to bend down to do so. Our faces only inches apart. Our eyes slowly closing. Lips barely touching.

"Alright…break it up before I vomit." Jacob voiced. Dammit. I groaned irritably. We both reluctantly turned our attentions to Jacob.

"Where've you been" Seth asked. For some god forsaken reason, Seth idolized Jacob and tried to act as cool around him as possible.

"Hanging out with Bella." He said, I rolled my eyes. I really didn't like her. May it be the lack of personality or the way she constantly led Jacob on. She's a real bitch. "I came because Leah wanted to talk to you."

Seth whined before giving a kiss on the cheek and running off to see his sister. I liked Leah. She was always so bold and always spoke her mind. But recently, she's been acting kind of strange. Really sad and always clinging to Seth as if to protect him.

"Why do you hang out with that girl anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He scoffed.

"She's a lot more fun to be around than you…" He retorted. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. Habit, I think.

"She's got the personality of squished toad." I said, with hope of scorning his stupid little crush. He glowered and started walking away. God, how he irritated me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Its good to have you home, Les!" I said as I squeezed the very best friend I had. She hugged back.

"It's good to be home!" She smiled. Her eye line took notice to Collin and Brady, whose mouths hung open like they were trying to catch flies. I giggled a bit at their expressions.

"Whose this?" Leslie asked keeping the same kind, goofy grin she had when she arrived. She looked at me expectantly and I just shrugged. Brady spoke up.

"I'm Brady, and this is Collin…We're Seth and Ivy's friends…" He said, blush was on his cheeks as he stare at her boobs. Collin was doing the same.

"Well, hey Brady, Collin. I'm Leslie!" She laughed while hugging them both. Their faces only grew redder. I stifled a giggle the best to my ability.

"Jeeze, sis, no hug for me?" Jake joked, and Leslie hugged him. She held her nose while doing so, but she still hugged him. I couldn't help but scoff in disdain of his presence. He'd probably just got back from hanging with _Isabitch_. And that kind of pissed me off. Quil was next and probably to annoy Embry, hugged a little longer than he should have. She then made her way to Embry. She placed her hands around his neck and his hands were around her waist.

"I've missed you…" She whispered in his ear. I felt a smile play on my lips, I was happy that my friend had found someone so easily and quickly. I wouldn't doubt if they stayed together forever.

"I've missed you too…" He said while snuggling into her neck, lying there for a while. I've had enough of that. I was happy for them…but not happy enough to watch them be all romantic and crap.

"All right…No smush-fest please!" I shouted earning a laugh from Leslie. Embry looked disheartened when she pulled away. I realized that they _loved _each other and all…But, I needed my best friend back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do I look okay?" Leslie fretted. It was the first day of school, I just sat on my bed chewing my cereal. I had enough of her paranoia and I've been sighing and rolling my eyes an awful lot.

"You look like a princess…" I was unconvincing but I'm sorry that the thirtieth time she asked me I didn't jump for joy. She scowled from across the room, she was trying hard not to look like a high maintenance bitch, but to look cute at the same time. She was wearing a white tank top that hugged her hips and dark denim shorts. Her hair was down, natural curls curling about. I really did think that she looked awesome, not to mention everyone else would as well. She just didn't see what we all saw I guess.

I snatched her keys and got ready to take the drivers seat…Then…I realized that I cant reach the gas peddles in her car. She smirked and took the keys from me, forcing me to move over into the passengers side. I flipped her off. Classy, I know. Now, we were off to the first day of school.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey. I don't own Twilight obviously…If I did, I wouldn't be writing this would I? So sorry for stating the obvious…but enjoy…or not…however, I would prefer if you enjoyed. Sorry, if it seems a little confusing, my writing skills are questionable…HAVE FUN!**

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Leslie shouted, skewing profanities at the boy. Blood dripping from her nose and onto her sweaty white t-shirt. The tall boy was babbling out apologies like there was no tomorrow. Leslie stared icily at him while hissing out threats. I hurried over to her.

"Leslie, the teacher's not going to write you up, considering it was like a knee-jerk reaction, but you really have to be more careful. Ms. Lock really isn't one for second chances." I told her, holding out my hand to help her up. I led her in the direction of the nurse. I'm sure you can imagine a blonde teenage girl, shirt drenched in her own perspiration and blood. Bits of hair falling out in front of her face, grumbling to herself as we walk to the nurse.

"That boy can suck my nads, he didn't even apologize." She growled, her pout obvious. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

"Yes he did… You were too busy shouting profanities to notice." I replied, opening the door to the office. Even though, it was obvious that she was wrong…she would never admit it. She was just so stubborn. But hey that's what bonded us together I suppose.

The nurse walked in, the shock evident on her face. What the hell was she so shocked about? People at this school get hit in the face with a basketball the time. Except for me…because the ball would just fly over my head…

"What happened?" She asked. I could tell by the way Leslie took a breath for air that she was going to make this a whole freaking soap opera episode. Luckily, I managed to stop her before she could. I told the nurse she got knocked down in gym, keeping it short and simple. I glanced over at Leslie. She was looking daggers at me, I chuckled internally before returning my attention back to the nurse. The nurse walked into another room for a moment and returned with a rag and a bag of ice.

"Just hold this cloth under your nose until it stops bleeding. Then after that, you've got some ice for the swelling" The nurse said sweetly. I gave her a thank you and we walked out of the office and back out into the hall.

"Thank God you brought a change of clothes for gym. Your shirt is absolutely covered in blood." I pointed out. She looked down at the sight of her poor blood stained shirt. Her face dropped…she would _never_ get that stain out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About fifteen minutes later, the school bell rang and we headed out into the parking lot to go home. We stopped by to talk to Embry, Seth, and friends.

"Oh my god…What happened?" Embry immediately wondered as we walked up to them. She looked at me mockingly as if to ask if to see if I would answer for her again. I scowled playfully, then leaned on the Rabbit…car…thing. Jacob's car!

She took in a huge breath of air. I embraced myself for the whole back story. Seth noticed my grimace and laughed at me. I smiled up at him, just seeing him grin could make my day.

"Ivy and I were playing basketball in gym. We were on separate teams. My team was totally kicking her ass by the way." She stopped for her lips to curl at me. "Then soon, it was basically down to me and Ivy, stealing the ball away from each other, and trying to score. But she's too short to, so she passed it to this tall guy…who wasn't very attractive, by the way, I jumped in and stole it from the pass, like the beast I am, I prepared to shoot and he has the nerve to smack the ball out of my hands and into my face. Therefore, I am now left with a brutally injured nose" She inhaled, trying to revive herself from the breathless speech.

"Leave it to Leslie to get hit in the face on the first day" Jacob joked, earning a slap on the shoulder from Leslie. We all laughed, until two boys caught my attention. They were standing off next to their car. I thought it was their car anyway. It took me a moment to recognize who they were. It was Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. But they changed _a lot _since last year. Both of them had grown about a foot and had muscles bigger than my head. Paul's once shoulder length black hair was now chopped into a nice layered cut that didn't even pass his ears. His face looked more square and sculpted then before, His features had matured so greatly that he didn't even look like a sixteen year old anymore…he looked like he was well into his twenties. I hate to admit it but…he almost looked…hot. Jared's features had changed drastically as well. His hair was cut short like Paul's, not like the traditional long mane that he once supported. He wasn't as muscular as Paul, but he wasn't much smaller. His face had advanced in age has well. It was more angular than before and his skin was flawless. I wasn't sure if whether I should be impressed or freaked out. After a moment, I finally noticed that I was gawking at them for quite a while. I snapped out of it, but the curiosity eventually got the best of me.

"What happened to them" I asked, interrupting their riveting conversation about whether milk is good for cats or not…Yeah I don't know either. My friends all turned her heads to see what I was talking about.

"I heard they were taking steroids." Seth offered, I considered it for a while, it was definitely a likely possibility.

"I heard they joined a gang, that Sam Uley started." Quil stated nodding as if he made some amazing scientific discovery that we should all be impressed with. I scoffed, that wouldn't even begin to explain the height growth at all.

"Don't be stupid. I know that's pretty hard for you…but that doesn't explain why they could eat me whole." I snapped at him. I heard him mutter something along the lines of: "None of us would mind if he did…" I glared at him, doing my famous cocking the head to the side and crossing my arms. Before I could throw some words back at him, Leslie spoke up.

"Oh…I've talked to the big one." She said pointing at Paul. "Paul, I think was his name…he's super hot." Embry coughed at the comment. I mean…I thought Paul had gotten attractive too but I wouldn't go that far.

"No! I mean like his temperature, is like _super _hot." She explained quickly, probably to reassure Embry. As if he had something to worry about, Leslie wouldn't leave Embry for the world…let alone Paul Lahote. I looked back over at the two guys. Paul was laughing and Jared smirking…for like no reason at all.

"Is he sick?" Jacob asked. For a second, that made sense…but by the looks of the two, it didn't seem like they could ever get sick. Leslie shook her head no.

"That's what I asked him. He said it was normal!" She voiced. I raised my eyebrows, what the hell could be up with them? Embry shifted awkwardly and looked at Leslie curiously.

"Why were you talking with him anyway…?" He pried with a hint of jealously in his tone. Quil snickered, obviously finding Embry's insecurities funny. I couldn't blame him…I thought they were funny too.

"Wow…You have no game." I said having a go at Embry's awkwardness. Seth stifled a laughed and Leslie giggled shamelessly. Embry sighed and looked at me.

"Don't you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" He asked indignantly throwing his arms in the air. I shook my head nonchalantly and crossed my arms by habit.

"No, not really." I stated it like it was a fact that everyone should've known. He started to say something else but abandoned it and focused back on Leslie, who still hasn't answered him. She told him that she bumped into Paul in the hall and they spoke for a moment. Nothing more. We said our goodbyes. I kissed Seth on the cheek before I left.

"See you later…" He tried to pull of being cool, I found it absolutely adorable. I let it slip and I walked off with Leslie to her car to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating loudly on my nightstand. Because I'm incredibly lazy and it was like seven a.m. I was tempted to let it ring out. I sighed though as I saw the caller id light up. Leslie. I ended up answering my phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, monotone droning even to my own ears. I jumped up to a panicked Leslie on the other end.

"Have you seen Embry? I haven't heard from him in days!" She said fear and confusion spilling from her voice. I rubbed my eyes before answering her.

"Have you called him?" I asked. I could almost hear her roll her eyes at my stupid question. Of course, she called him.

"Oh no! I never thought of that!" She barked at me. I stood up and stretched and continued to try and calm her down.

"Okay…I'm sure he's fine." I said. "I'm pretty sure he can handle himself." She swallowed and her breath slowed down for just a second.

"You think so? God…I hope so!…Just, just call me if you hear from him." She hung up the phone. I yawned, stretching as I did so. I got ready for the day. Soon, I was wearing a loose gray t-shirt that fell on one shoulder, my legs sported black jeans, and on my feet were covered by old black converses. I kept my hair down and ran a brush through it a few times. Once I was ready, I walked downstairs.

"Morning." I greeted, making my presence known. My mom was frying eggs for breakfast. She was wearing her hair in a low ponytail, a few strands falling in front of her face. I got my curly hair from her, I got all the other traits from my father. Her brown eyes nicely complimented by a long sleeved purple sweater and beige slacks. She turned around to see me. She gave me a small but sweet smile.

"Morning, sweetheart. Don't you look cute today." She replied, still smiling brightly. My thoughts were suddenly filled with curiosity. Why was she so happy? Not that I didn't want her to be happy…but why so sudden?

"You're in a good mood." I humored. I sat down at the dinner table next to Julia, who looked amazing as usual. Her straight hair was half up, framing her face nicely. She was sporting a short dress that stopped at her knee. It was coral colored with loose short sleeves. There was no collar, allowing more room for her cleavage to show.

"Just happy to see my girls." She chimed. She sighed wistfully before giving us our breakfast. She danced out of the kitchen, humming along to the tune of "Falling into You" By Celine Dion, who was her favorite singer by the way, Julia and I shared a suspicious look.

"What's up with her?" Julia asked. I honestly had no clue. My first guess…well maybe hope, was that she talked it out with Dad and that they were getting back together.

"Dad…? Maybe?" I suggested. You could almost hear the longing in my voice. Julia shook her head annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to realize that they will _never _ever get back together." She snapped. I was taken a little aback at the remark, the anger apparently evident on my face. "Mom cheated. It's not going to happen." I dropped my fork. It _might _happen. No matter how long it's been, I would always secretly hope they would get back together. The divorce somehow drew our family closer…but it drove us apart at the same time. I felt that if my mom and my dad got together again…it would be perfect…normal.


End file.
